Molster House
The Molster House is, as the name suggests, Molster's official residence in the land of the UMS. The main building is located inside a naturally-generated crater surrounded by forests with a cave entrance to a ravine. While there is no defined border of Molster's property, it also included a nearby lake and the cabin built beside it. The Rail Transit Network's South Line and Templer Line runs through the property, and the two lines have an interchange station near Molster House. History The House complex started with a hideout that Molster built into the rim of the crater on his first day in the server. He chose this place, far away from the city, due to his lack of skills in building and the fear of being griefed by the other players. The South Line running near the crater serves as a visual aid in navigating to and fro the city. He had his sights on someday building a proper house inside the crater. Molster built a short rail track that branched off South Line leading to the foot of the stairway leading to the hideout. Over time the junction went through several iterations, but eventually the bugs, added with lag, infuriated Molster and he blow up the track switches with TNT, creating a large deep lake now filled with occasional squids. Much later, Molster had his sights on the nearby natural lake and proceeded to build a "cozy little cabin" as he calls it on the water's edge. The cabin consisted mainly of a single room with a fireplace, kitchen and bunk, and a porch on the water's edge with a single boat dock. The wooden cabin had to go through several changes to prevent it from catching fire from the fireplace. Eventually, he had his sights back on the empty crater. Prior to this the cabin on his private beach served as his official residence. He had the house in the crater built with cobblestone, and converted a depression inside the crater into a swimming pool. The living room, with a fireplace, overlooked the depression (which also led to the ravine) and the kitchen and bedroom part was built further back against the crater rim where the original hideout was. Seeing MTM linking a branch line to the South Line just outside the crater, he deemed the junction inconvenient and proceeded to form the Templer Line. An interchange station was later built serving as an interchange. Molster's disused private line was reconnected to the South Line with the access controlled from the nearby station, and the line was extended into the ravine where he found some abandoned mineshafts. Places The House Compared to the de-facto residences of other players, Molster's house is small with the crater limiting its size to begin with. The building consists of two parts - a single-storey living room with a fireplace, and a two-storey part where the main entrance, kitchen, bedroom and study (both upstairs) is. In the living room is a ladder leading to the swimming pool and a minecart stop. The roof over the living room is also uniquely designed to allow more light into the room from the skylights to compensate for the building's position. The upper floor can be accessed by a spiral staircase, where there is a double bed and a little study (enchanting table). A door on the second floor led directly to the old hideout (cellar). Lake and cabin The lake (now named Tasik Puteri or Princess Lake) is a shallow body of water that formed in a depression. It is surrounded by steep cliffs on three sides (save the southern side). The cabin is built at the water's western edge. It consisted of a fireplace, some kitchen apparatus and a bed on the lower floor. Above it, and under the roof, is a dormer with two more beds. There's a balcony-jetty on the water's edge with a boat parking. Ragequit Rails Lake The lake was formed out of a crater left behind after Molster blew up the rail junction switch from the South Line to his private line out of frustration. MTM later filled it up with water. The deep lake provides a good fishing spot, and squids can be frequently seen. Cellar The cellar is the original Molster hideout. It was formed by patching a natural surface cave formation with stone and glass roofing. There's a bed and the floor is covered in black carpet. The front entrance is on the crater rim, and the back entrance led into the forest. Swimming pool The swimming pool is built by building a wall between the depression on the crater and the ravine entrance and diverting water from a spring at the side of the crater. Water overflows from the swimming pool back into the former course of the spring - into the ravine. After Ragequit Rails Lake is formed another channel is added, with water flowing from the Ragequit lake into the pool. The pool can be accessed via a stairway from the main walkway, parallel to the Ragequit channel. Another access is the door on the lowest floor of the House, with ladders connecting to the living room. There's also the access to the ravine. Private rail line The line originally is a siding from the South Line that provides a stop at the foot of the crater rim near the hideout. The switch on the south line was originally designed to be a circular loop. This was later changed to a limited-time switch, but frustrations in the lag and bugs in the redstoning led to Molster blowing up the whole thing that left a crater that is now the Ragequit Rails Lake. The private line fell into disuse. With the construction of the House, Molster rebuilt the line but stopped short of actually connecting it to the South Line, as he's unsure about which railroad device to use. Meanwhile, an abandoned mineshaft was discovered deep in the ravine. Molster rebuilt the minecart track ruin in the shafts and connected it back to the line in the crater, with breathtakingly steep bridges going across the ravine walls and over a lava river. Some time after the Molster House interchange station between the South Line and the Templer line was completed, Molster placed wires from the station to the place where the private line intercepts the South Line. With some circuitry, Molster made his private line accessible by pressing a button on the station. Stable The stable was constructed on 17 April 2014, somewhat in between the House and the lake cabin. It can fit two horses, but is currently vacant. RT interchange station Outside of the property but close by is an interchange station between the South Line and the Templer Line. From this station one can ride the South Line southwards to the first stronghold and northwards to Southville and Unterganger City, while the Templer Line head westwards towards Weston and northwards to Southville as well before reaching Vzorkic Pyramid, Craivii-Eragoth and Fegelein the Lost Temple. The station used to be constructed in bog-standard very close to the crater rim, and the South Line used to run through the property. Molster relocated the station and diverted South Line to go around his property to consolidate his two main properties (crater house and lake cabin). Category:Buildings Category:Houses Category:Player Residences